


ливень

by shushusbaobei



Series: moonsun is couple, doesn't matter of besties or lovers [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: лето выдалось дождливое, и Хвиин проводит его на даче с мамой, у которой, она думает, плохой вкус.(или: Мун Бëль слишком любит настольные игры, истории из жизни и Ëнсан)
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: moonsun is couple, doesn't matter of besties or lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172321
Kudos: 2





	ливень

**Author's Note:**

> это буквально женатая парочка с ребенком. ничего кроме скучного вечера на даче.

Лето выдалось дождливым.

Бесконечная игра в крестики-нолики обломком кирпича по асфальту с соседскими девчонками превратилась в недостижимую радость по сравнению с древним лото, в котором несколько бочонков потерялось среди хлама на чердаке. Но маме нравится лото и больше заняться нечем, поэтому Хвиин засовывает руку в мешок с деревяшками и вытягивает:

— Девяносто один.

Хотя у мамы не очень хороший вкус, иначе она бы женилась на ком-то, кто будет приходить раньше девяти в будние и не будет заставлять убираться по выходным.

— Мам, — у Мун Бëль на лице возникает тёплая улыбка, когда она поднимает взгляд на «ребёнка» (ничего не изменилось — она называла Хвиин «ребёнком» что в шесть лет, что теперь) и протягивает вопросительное «м».

Хвиин вообще-то слышала каждую из историй раз по сто, наверное. Но маме нравится рассказывать ситуации из жизни, и вообще «вспоминать молодость».

_(– Тебе не семьдесят, а у меня в любом случае компромата на тебя больше, — говорит Ëнсан, услышав из детской очередное «когда я была молода и неопытна», а потом заходит в комнату, только сняв куртку в прихожей, и наскоро целует Хвиин в лоб, — завтра суббота, так что готовь ушки, я расскажу о твоей матери такое, от чего ты не сможешь заснуть ещё долго!_

_Хвиин морщит нос от запаха сигарет, застрявшего в волосах матери, а Мун Бëль остаётся только крикнуть вслед удаляющейся на кухню Ëнсан что-то вроде:_

_— Смысл в том, чтобы её усыпить, идиотка несчастная._

_На что неизменно получает:_

_— Вообще-то счастливая, — сопровождаемое вопросом, будет ли она чай.)_

— Расскажи что-нибудь про маму, — Хвиин вытягивает очередной бочонок из мешка, — тридцать восемь.

Мун Бëль ставит его к себе на карточку, закрывая тем самым ряд с тридцатками.

— Однажды твоя мать, просидев с тобой неделю на больничном, сказала мне, что придумала идею для бизнеса.

— Пятьдесят четыре, — Хвиин ставит его по центру, отмечая про себя: «ничейный».

— Потому что ты слишком жалобно пела.

— Двадцать два, — и Мун Бëль снова отвлекается, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли у неё этого номера (она забирает бочонок себе).

— И она подумала, что если выставить тебя в метро, то можно будет успешно ходить с шапочкой по вагону. Но в итоге мы отдали тебя в хор.

Мун Бëль отстранëнно усмехается своим мыслям. По крыше дачного дома стучит настоящий ливень.

— Пойдём на крыльцо, там, наверное, сейчас хорошо, — говорит она через пару минут и бегло смотрит на наручные часы, поднимаясь со стула, чтобы достать для Хвиин теплую кофту, которую она могла бы накинуть на плечи.

У мамы не очень со вкусом, потому что погода совершенно отвратительная-

С навеса на ступеньки падают частые капли, и в ушах стоит гул ударов воды по клубничным листочками.

И правда, хорошо.

Особенно хорошо становится, когда к забору с той стороны подъезжает серебристая машина и несколько раз подмигивает фарами, прежде чем припарковаться. Потом из неё выходит мама, моментально захлопывая за собой дверцу, чтобы в салон не налилось воды, и спешит к багажнику — достать оттуда какую-то неприлично большую сумку. Конечно, сегодня пятница, так что она приехала на целые выходные.

Ëнсан бежит под дождём к дому по узкой мощëной дорожке, чтобы растрепать волосы на макушке Хвиин мокрой холодной рукой, а потом мокрыми холодными губами поцеловать Мун Бëль, касаясь её щёк уже несколько потеплевшими ладонями.

— Я привезла «Монополию», — говорит Ëнсан, и голос её звучит больше восторженно, нежели устало.

И тогда Хвиин думает, что у обеих её мам определенно хороший вкус, а ещё о том, что после дождя крыжовник всё равно слаще.


End file.
